The Forgotton Memories
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Everyone knows that in the beginning Rima didn't know Nagihiko, right? Incorrect. What if she did know him? What if she just...forgot? "Get off me Fujisaki, I haven't known you for very long. And what are you laughing at?" "You, Rima-chan. Have you really forgotton me? Oh wait...there was the accident..." Rimahiko
1. Chapter 1 - The New Jack

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey this AnimeCrazyGirl8! I'm writing this fanfiction cuz me and my awesome friend VanillaChilled are having a competition! *glares evilly at VanillaChilled* Game on!**

**Rima: Now wait a sec, what are you competing for?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: That's for me and VC to know…**

**Rima: *raises eyebrows* Just tell us.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Nope! ^^ Anyway we have to write a story according to a Shugo Chara couple. And it's obvious I chose Rimahiko!**

**Rima: Yea…wait WHAT!?**

**Nagi: *comes in and whistles* My! What happened here? *smirk***

**Rima: *whispers* Stupid fricking purple-headed idiotic annoying tiring…**

_**12 hours later…**_

**Rima: …ignorant foolish dense cross-dressing freak.**

**Nagi: *sweatdrop* did you have to mention the last adjective…?**

**Rima: Yep! ^^**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Never mind that… I don't own Shugo Chara ok?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: And just note in this story Rima's parents don't pick her up she walks home.**

**Summary: We all know that at the beginning Rima didn't know Nagihiko. Or did she? What if she just…forgot?**

"_Riri-chan!" a voice called. A small girl not four years old turned around to see another girl around four. She smiled happily as she spoke to her. "I'm glad you decided to go out with my family to eat." She held out her hand for her to take. She smiled and took it, and the two walked away…_

* * *

Rima groaned as she twisted and turned in her bed. She was having the same nightmare again, the same terror, and the same flash of red at the end. She never understood the dream. The constant repetition of the nightmare every night made her detest sleeping because she knew the nightmare would come. She tugged on the lamp switch so that the light would illuminate the room. When she couldn't turn on the light, she yelled in frustration. The nightmare was always haunting her.

Every time she had the nightmare, she would forget what happened when she woke up. But slowly each time the nightmare occurred, she would remember small bits of it, until the nightmare was finally pieced together. Rima however didn't understand the nightmare. It was a nightmare of her and someone else. Apparently it was a girl, with long hair up to her waist. Rima waited until the sun was creeping up the sky. She then threw on her uniform and draped the royal cape over her shoulders. She went downstairs and made her own small breakfast of toast. Her parents came down the stairs after and glared at each other before finally glaring at her. She sighed and began packing her stuff.

After her mum drove her to school, Rima walked over to the Royal Garden and sat down in her 'throne' also known as the Queen's Chair. Later Amu and Yaya came, but not Tadase. "Tadase-kun said that Tsukasa asked for him in his office," Amu said cheerfully, with a slight hint of loneliness lurking in her eyes. Rima and Yaya smiled evilly. "Someone's missing their boyfriend already huh?"

Amu immediately perked up and waved her hands frantically. "N-no! Tadase-kun and I are just…really, really good friends!" Rima and Yaya raised their eyebrows are smirked at each other. "Puh-lease, Amu." Rima teased. "EVERYONE knows you and Tadase went out on a 'date'." At the last word Amu blushed redder then a fire truck and turned her head away in her cool & spicy mode.

"Oh look at the time," Rima said. "Time for our next lesson. Let's go before the bell rings."

Amu sighed in relief as Rima said those words. Amu clearly needed to not be humiliated anymore. They walked to their classes and bid each other farewell.

After class, when everyone went to the Royal Garden, Tadase bought the 'new jack'. Amu immediately squealed because she apparently knew him. She threw the new jack tons of questions. The new jack, apparently named 'Fujisaki Nagihiko', sweatdropped at all the questions. But…he seemed almost familiar to Rima.

"I don't really…trust him." Rima said in her head. Her eyes flickered towards Nagihiko. He had strangely purple long hair and pretty ochre eyes. _WAIT PRETTY? _Rima shook her head in disbelief of her saying that.

Rima's POV:

The new guy, Fujisaki was it? Well I hate it when he gets close to Amu! Amu always smiles around him like he's…her best friend. I've never got a proper friend before. And when he came into my life, it was like he was stealing Amu from me. Though, it's so strange whenever I'm near him. I get strangely haunted but him, like...I knew him before. But it was impossible. He obviously never knew me before. While I was in my deepest thoughts, a melodic voice floated towards my ears. "And who's this?" I looked up to see Nagihiko, staring at me. Amu immediately went into girly and peppy mode and squealed, "This is my friend Mashiro Rima! She was the Guardians Queen's Chair after your sister!" I slightly raised my head. He had a sister?

Nagihiko slightly sweatdropped, however I don't think Amu noticed it. I wonder what he's sweating for. Anyway, I bowed my head and he smiled at me. Weird. I'd better be happy he's not one of my fanboys that go all lovestruck and heart-eye and "RIMA-SAN!" and bowing down at my feet.

After the meeting, I walked out of the front gates. And Nagihiko just HAD to come up to me and smile. "What are you doing?" I asked. He frowned and smiled that smile of his. "I go home this way too." After that, we were just silent. No one wanted to talk or interrupt the menacing silence. I saw my house on the side of the street and smiled. "I'll be leaving now. Bye, _Nagihiko-kun_." And I ran towards my house. Bye not before I heard hime chuckle and say, "Bye, _Rima-chan_." I smiled a bit. He was nice. I walked towards the door of my house, slightly panting. I turned the knob and closed the door behind me. I was greeted with...silence. I looked around, and I saw my parents and another woman, with dark brown hair tied in a delicate bun. She wore a kimono with violet sakura flowers. They were busy writing some...thing. Paperwork. I was shocked. What was this? Then my mother looked up, and I met her blank eyes. "What...is this paperwork for?" Mother looked at me with deep sorrow.

"Rima...there's this secret me and...my husband need to tell you, something we never really told you before," she began, trying to take some breaths. I narrowed my eyes because she said 'my husband', which made something seem fishy. My 'father' turned to face me. "Rima..." he said before my mother faced me solemnly.

"Rima, you were adopted." My mouth fell right open, and before I knew it, everyone was gone...black.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -faint- FINALLY CHAPTER DONE!**

**Rima: And?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I'm tired. -fall asleep on bed-**

**Nagi: Well, she's tired alright.**

**Rima: Hm...ah! -laughs evilly and disappears out of the room-**

**Nagi: erm...**

**Rima: -comes back into the room with a mysterious bucket- -throws the contents of the bucket at AnimeCrazyGirl8, in which the contents happen to be freezing water-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: AHHH! RIMA MASHIRO! -grabs tennis racquet- YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I AM SPECIALLY TRAINED WITH A RACQUET! -swings racquet-**

**Nagi: -whispers- Rima. Run. NOW.**

**Rima: -zooms away with AnimeCrazyGirl8 on her tail- (that's right everyone I'm a slow runner)**


	2. Chapter 2 - WaitWHAT?

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! I updated!**

**Nagi: Hello everyone!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: …**

**Nagi: ?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -fumes- NEVER GO OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL OTHER THEN RIMA! I JUST READ AN AMUHIKO FANFIC AND IT MADE ME DEPRESSED! (Sorry for Amuhiko lovers)**

**Nagi: Oh…er…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Thank you Nagi or you'll really be a playboy –glares as a mysterious purple aura surrounds her-**

**Rima: -enters-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: RIMA! –dashes to Rima and gets down on her feet and starts bowing- **

**Rima: -smirk-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Oh Almighty Rima what can I do for you?**

**Nagi: O_O**

**Rima: Mm…how about doing the disclaimers?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hai Almighty One! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Nagi: -sweatdrop- it's hard to tell which one is the real writer.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: ME YOU DUMBO! Oh my I just cursed to Nagi –goes to corner and sulks-**

_The two girls skipped all the way to a fancy restaurant, where their parents were waiting. Their parents laughed at the bond between them and entered the restaurant. "Hey Na-chan?" the younger girl said. The older girl turned and smiled. "What, Riri-chan?" The little blonde girl giggled._

"_I'm bored." The other girl smiled. _

"_Me too."_

Nagihiko's POV:

"Phew that was one weird day," I said to myself. I walked over to my huge house and rang the doorbell. Baaya almost immediately opened the door and bowed. "Welcome back, young master." I bowed back to her and walked to my room. I opened the door and smiled at the familiar sight of my blue room, with sakura flowers painted on the walls. I sighed. Just like my new egg.

Speaking of eggs, I wonder about Temari. I wish I could have her back. Know that I think of it, she reminds me a lot about Mother. And speaking of Mother, where is she? It's time for dance practice. I raced out of my room to find Baaya. I found her in the living room. "Baaya," I calmly said to be, trying not to pant too much, "where is Mother?"

Baaya looked up and bowed. "Your Mother has gone to the Mashiro Residence. Apparently the Mashiros have a problem." My eyes widened. Mashiros? Wasn't that the Queen's Chair's last name? Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. "Ah," Baaya whispered, "she's back." Baaya slowly got up and maneuvered her way towards the front door. I followed her as well. When the doorbell rang, I saw Mother. I bowed and she bowed back. She then winked at me. I was confused until Mother moved aside. To reveal…

I gasped. What?

_At Rima's Home_

Rima woke up from her state of unconsciousness to find herself on the couch, with three people looking down at her worriedly. She immediately sat up. "WHAT! I WAS ADOPTED?" Her 'mother' calmed Rima down.

"Shush Rima, I'll say what I know." She looked at her husband and then at Rima. "We adopted you from an orphanage…I think it was called..." Her husband quickly interrupted her, "We know you've been troubled with our fighting, so we've decided to give you to Hana." He pointed to the beautiful woman in the kimono. "She is the wife of a highly prestigious family and I know you'll be well-cared for there." He stood up and bowed to Hana, who bowed back. He then turned to Rima.

"Please, pack everything you have. You have 45 minutes before Hana's driver comes here. We'll provide you with boxes to put your stuff in," he pointed at a towering stack of boxes. Rima nodded slightly and ran upstairs to her room. "What an obedient girl," she heard Hana say. Hana's voice was like sakura blossoms. Rima immediately went to her room and piled her gag manga into a box. She was lucky her room was so tidy.

After her gag mangas were all placed in the boxes, she got out a marker and wrote in large words GAG MANGA. She then focused her attention on getting her clothes in the boxes…

Rima sat in the back of the limo. She watched Hana untie her hair, and let it fall down into hair longer then her waist. Hana then revealed a crystal pin from her bag and gently curled her hair up and fastened it with the pin. It was beautiful.

"Ok, Madam, you have arrived." Hana bowed as the driver opened the door for her. Rima then got out and tried bowing as well. The driver just smiled at her, and helped her get her luggage out.

Rima walked towards the huge wooden door, trying hard to carry her gag manga box. "Please, Rima, put that box that box down. We'll get Ichigo to pick it up," Hana smiled. Rima nodded and placed the box down, massaging her arms. Hana then rang the doorbell.

The door opened and it revealed an elderly woman. Rima could only guess that this was either the housekeeper or Hana's mother. Hana bowed and the old woman bowed back. Hana then stepped aside to reveal Rima. And she came face to face with…

The one and only, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -sulking in corner-**

**Rima: I command you to stop sulking!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -sulking in corner-**

**Rima: I…er…-sweatdrop-**

**Nagi: I think I can help. AnimeCrazyGirl8 I forgive you so get up.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -recovers from sulking immediately and dashes up to Nagihiko- THANK YOU! –bows down-**

**Rima and Nagihiko: -silent chuckle-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Living With The Fujisakis

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey ya'll!**

**Amu: Since when did you turn into Lulu?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Since I decided to?**

**Rima: Damn I'm living with Fujisaki.**

**Nagi: Com' on Rima-chan! Ya'll all know she wants ta right? –winks at fangirls-**

**Fangirls: EEEEEEE! NAGI-SAMA WINKED AT ME! NO ME! ME! ME ME ME!**

**Nagi: -sweatdrop-**

**Amu: AGAIN WITH THE LULU?**

**Lulu: Yes?**

**Amu: Oh nothing. –runs off-**

**Lulu: -switches to Nagoya Accent- That darn pinkette, sendin' me all ta' way from France just for nothin'!**

**Nana: Your Nagoya accent! –smirk-**

**Lulu: Oops. –covers mouth-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: For the people wondering where Kusukusu was, she'll enter in this story. **

"_Well, why don't we go outside and play?" the little girl giggled. The older girl considered for a while._

"_We'll have to be extra careful, but let's go I'm bored!" The two skipped out the door and onto the footpath. The younger girl pointed at a ball with small flowers on it. "Na-chan, let's play with that ball!" The older girl nodded, and picked up the ball. The two through the ball up and down, trying to catch the ball. The younger girl tried throwing the ball to the older girl, but it flew over her head and onto the road._

"YOU!" Rima gaped there like a frozen statue. Nagihiko looked rather shocked. Hana and Baaya just smiled cheerfully and said, "Oh, so you know each other?" If Rima could move, she would face palm. So this was the _amazing_ prestigious family that Nagihiko Fujisaki just HAPPENED TO BE IN? "Rima…chan?" Nagihiko said quietly. "Nagihiko…kun?" I mumbled. Hana clapped her hands gleefully. "So you know each other! You MUST tell me how you met! I_"

"School," Rima and Nagihiko said together. Hana was confused at the sudden interruption and her long eyelashes flickered. "I see…" she murmured before brightening up and leading Rima to her new room. Rima smiled a little when she saw the room.

It wasn't like her old room, with orange wallpaper and pictures of Kusukusu and other clowns. It was traditional. It had a tatami floor, with scroll pictures hanging on the walls and vases of flowers. It had a low table, with comfortable cushions to sit on. There was a sought of sleeping bag bed which was surprising extremely comfortable.

Rima bowed to Hana and Ichigo came inside with over 10 boxes. He was sweating horribly. Rima smiled at him. "You can rest for a few minutes. It looks like your turning into a squashed tomato." Ichigo nodded and stretched his arms. "It's better then Ms. Fujisaki when she first bought this house. She bought in hundreds of boxes, mostly filled with kimonos and tea sets…so I had to be extra careful." He then exited and came back later with another 10 boxes.

After Rima settled in she sat down on cushion. She reached for her gag manga and started reading. Kusukusu popped out of her egg to read with Rima. Together they were giggling so hard tears were on the verge of falling.

"Reading, are we?" a voice came from the doorway. Rima looked up to see Nagihiko leaning on the door, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" she said coldly. Nagihiko smiled an angelic smile that made her try so hard not to blush. She turned away to face her gag manga.

"I just heard from Mother that you're living with us. So basically you are like a sister. _Rima Fujisaki._" Rima flinched a little. A mysterious purple aura surrounded her and Nagihiko smirked. Rima turned to look at him, her eyes now flaming sparks, her lips twisting into an evil smile. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, _cross-dresser."_ Nagihiko immediately snapped at those words. "How do you know?" he whispered harshly. Rima rolled her eyes playfully.

"Do you think I didn't notice the female kimonos in the trunk labeled 'Nagihiko'?" she teased. Nagihiko turned bright red. "Um…I…er…" Rima silenced him immediately with the interruption, "So, what will dear, dear Amu think when her _great_ friend cross-dresses?" Nagihiko suddenly understood.

"So your jealous of me then? You want Amu to be a better friend to you not me?" he smirked as Rima immediately turned and turned red. Nagihiko smirked, until…

"I've never had a real friend before…and when I met Amu, I was so happy. My increasing number of fan-boys weren't really after being friends with me. They just wanted me as a trophy to brag to other fan-boys that I was with them." Nagihiko felt a strange pity. "Oh…I'm sorry." He mumbled. Rima smiled at him slightly and Kusukusu flew to Nagihiko. "Do you have a chara?" she asked. Nagihiko smiled sadly at Kusukusu, and a small tear fell down his cheek.

The next instant Rima dashed up to him. "Why are you crying?" she demanded. Nagihiko brushed away the tear. "I had a chara. But when I was in my travels, she went back to her egg and another egg appeared." He revealed two eggs from his pocket. One was light pink with sakura blossoms, and the other had the same design but was night-blue. "How…interesting…" Rima remarked.

Nagihiko nodded, another tear fell down his face. "I don't know what_huh?" Rima had dashed up to him and hugged him. Nagihiko's face was of shock (O_O). Rima giggled. "THAT was to make you feel better cross-dresser. Feel better now?" She patted him on his head and made her way towards her bed.

"Wait," he called out to her, strangely longing to see her petite face. She turned, her golden locks flying out behind her. He took a deep breath. "Thank you." She just smiled and turned away, although Nagihiko could see through her hair that she was blushing. He chuckled and exited the room. As he walked down the hallway, and found his room, he couldn't help thinking about Rima.

Her coming was unexpected. She was someone he barely knew…but every time he saw her it was a channel to the past…a mysterious melody that made people remember. "How do I know her? It seems like there is a vague memory of her, hidden in the deepest prison in my brain…" Nagihiko pondered as he lay on his bed.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! Just to tell you I will not update for a long time after this (well maybe a week) because I got another story in my head.**

**Rima: You get sidetracked so easily.**

**Nagi: -sigh- so true. **

**Amu: Am I in this? Like…have a main part?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: No. –cruel stare-**

**Amu: Um…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -thinking about ways to torture Amu- let's see…knife…or maybe gun…how about…no…how to hide the evidence…**

**Amu: O_O I can hear you.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I know you can –evil cackle- -grabs tennis racquet and chases Amu like a mad dog-**

**Nagi: Amu-chan! –dives to save her-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -look of shock- I WILL MURDER YOU NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI FOR CHEATING ON RIMA! –races to Rima and bows then races back to Nagihiko with a violin stand-**

**Rhythm: Leave this to me! Chara Change!**

**Nagihiko: -jumps up really high-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -stops and cackles-**

**Nagihiko: -jumps so high he hits his head on the ceiling- Ow! I seem to have forgotten we were in a room…cool!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: RAWWWWWHHH!**

**Rima: Don't kill him. **

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -pauses then races back to Rima and starts bowing- At your service, Almighty Rima!**

**Rima: See, Fujisaki? Be nice to me and I'll save your life!**

**Nagihiko: -_-…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -closes a huge closet and locks it- Beware Hinamori and Nagihiko. I have a closet with many weapons…excluding guns and knifes.**

**Nagihiko: But Amu-chan is my friend. Can't I save her?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -tampers with lock on the closet- I wonder…should I unlock this…**

**Nagihiko: -sweatdrop- that won't be necessary…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Good. Now…how to kill Amu… I could use a shroud to cover it and say my friend's friend's friend died…**


End file.
